The present invention relates to a bicycle component for an at least partially muscle-powered bicycle having a telescopically adjustable seat post device adjustable between at least two positions for adapting the saddle height.
An optimal setting of the saddle height is important for the safe control of a bicycle and for an optimal force transmission. This applies both to everyday or city bikes and to sports bicycles. Easily and quickly adapting the saddle height to different riding situations tends to be helpful.
For example, in downhill rides the saddle must be in a low position for the rider to shift his weight behind the saddle so as to shift the center of gravity rearwardly. Riding in the sitting position calls for an ergonomic saddle height setting to allow optimal force application to the drive.
Therefore, bicycles are increasingly equipped with adjustable seat posts also referred to as telescopic seat posts. These telescopic seat posts include two telescoping tubes, the bottom of the larger tube being inserted into the frame with the thinner tube protruding upwardly out of the larger tube. This provides a very large adjusting range, since the inner tube can plunge into the bicycle frame to nearly any depth desired. The rider can as a rule operate the adjustment mechanism of the seat post from the handlebar for adjusting. Thus, the saddle height can be adjusted during riding with the rider remaining mounted.
Hydraulic seat posts allow a great variety of different height position adjustments. Their drawback is, however, that demounting, cleaning and maintenance is difficult. Demounting requires special tools. Moreover, unskilled demounting may cause hydraulic fluid leaks.
Although the known adjustable seat posts function satisfactorily as a rule, they still show improvement potential. The known solutions may in particular be optimized as regards their suitability for application and their weight and also their manufacturing costs and in particular complexity of maintenance.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an improved bicycle component with an adjustable seat post device. In particular, an adjustable seat post is to be provided which functions reliably and uncomplicated and which is economic in manufacture and in particular offers ease of maintenance.